Mr Grinch
by X-otic
Summary: Kagome is one of the most wanted girl in school, Inuyasha is considered second hand, and their best friends. But one of them wants to ask the other to the christmas dance...that person's love send their friendship to the Grinch?


Goth Kag: This is a story that just came to me after listening to the Christmas song "Mr. Grinch." Hope you like it!

Inu: Their going to hate it

Goth Kag: Will you shut up, Mr. Negative!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to face her friends down the hall.

They were telling her to hurry up or… well Miroku was. Sango was giving her thumbs up and holding back Inuyasha. And Inuyasha…he was as mad has hell, trying to scream at me but Sango had her hand over his mouth. I smile nervously, as I turned back to Koga and Hojo who were glaring at each other.

"Listen guys, I really don't know. I'll think about it." Kagome gave them her signature smile.

"Okay." They said at the same time.

"Bye." Kagome turned around and ran…wait, no…sprinted to her friends. Inuyasha glared at her, as Miroku, her cousin, tried hurry her out the door. Sango just smiled.

"You are so lucky! Being asked by 5 guys to go to the 'Snow Ball' with them." Sango said as she sighed.

"Hello! Can you not hear me, here! I need to go to the mall for Christmas shopping! Now!" Miroku took a quick breath, "And I'm hungry." Miroku smiled at me.

"See this is why you need your own car! I don't mind giving Sango and Inuyasha a ride but you have no excuse!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"I with the pervert on this one. I'm hungry too." Inuyasha stated after getting out of his glaring mode. Kagome smiled at them.

"Then why don't we go to that new 'Ramen House'?" Kagome said knowing Inuyasha would jump for joy. Miroku looked at me as if I've gone crazy.

"I've had ramen two days in a row because of the garbage disposal, here!" Miroku pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just hit him over the head.

"I'm going to stick you down the garbage disposal if you don't shut it." Inuyasha said

"Well, were going to the 'Ramen House' so if you don't want to go then you can walk home with no dinner." Kagome smirked at her cousin.

She got between Inuyasha and Sango held her arms out like a guy would on a date; Inuyasha and Sango took her arm and walked out the high school doors to the parking lot. Miroku soon ran after them.

"Hey wait!" They walked up to where Kagome parked her red Ferrari. There was someone leaning on it. He had baggy black jeans on that showed his boxers and a black wife beater. He had long black hair down to butt and violent eyes.

"Aw hell naw!" Kagome said as she made her way to her car, with hatred in her eyes for the faggot who was LEANING on her new Ferrari. "Hey, guy! Why the hell--"

She stopped in mid sentence as he turned to her. It was Naraku. He made a curved smile on his face. See Naraku was one of the guys who bullied Inuyasha because he was a half demon through out school. Before Kagome came Inuyasha had no friends. They became friends in the 4th grade. But Kagome had no idea about who did the bulling so she was going out with him in the 7th grade; she ended up dumping him. So she doesn't favor him, but Inuyasha HATES him.

"Kag baby, how you do'n?" He came closer to her.

"Fine, can you not lean on my car next time?" Kagome said walking past him and to her car. She took off some snow on the windshield. Inuyasha growled and followed him with his eyes. Sango and Miroku just stood there not knowing about anything between Inuyasha and him.

Naraku snaked his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. He pulled her against his body.

"Oh come on, baby. I was just seeing if you would go to the ball with me," Naraku breathed in deeply and took in her sent, "Is that a crime?" Naraku smiled.

Kagome smiled back at him, Inuyasha took a step back in shock, "No but touch me again and I'll be arrested for first degree murder." She moved his arms from her waist and unlocked the door.

"Come on, just for old time sake?" he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Let go of me!" She said as she tried to push him away but he caught her wrists. He leaned down once more. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. But she felt his hands let go of her. She opened her eyes to see Naraku on the pavement and Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"Try that again and you'll be missing a couple limbs." Inuyasha growled at him. Naraku got up and dusted himself off. He huffed,

"We'll have to do this some other time, Kags. Oh and think about my offer." Naraku said as he walked away. Inuyasha felt someone's arms around him. He looked at Kagome in shock as she hugged him.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said she let go of him then kissed him on the cheek, "Now come on, I'm starved." She smiled and got into the car with Sango and Miroku who were already in there. Inuyasha just stood outside for a minute, blushing and holding his cheek. He smiled a bit.

_Honk!_

"Are you done day dreaming lover boy? Cause if you are can we go?" Miroku yelled from the front seat. Inuyasha glared at him;

"Hey monk! The front seat is mine!" Inuyasha yelled at him; Kagome leaned over.

"Inuyasha you can get front seat on the way back! Come on!" Kagome smiled at him.

Inuyasha got in and sat in the seat behind Kagome, the driver. Sango was behind Miroku, she smirked at an idea. She turned to Inuyasha,

"So have YOU asked anyone to the 'Snow Ball'?" Sango said. Inuyasha stammered for a moment,

"Well…no…not yet." He said regretting not asking anyone.

&&&&&& Inuyasha's POV &&&&&&

I don't know how to ask someone to a ball! I could ask Kagome…no she'll turn me down! I mean, she has so any other choices. Better choices. Why would she say yes to someone like me? I let out a sigh. I've liked Kagome for so long but never been able to tell her. But I think my 'liking' as turned to 'loving'. No I can't love my best friend! It's not right! If I tell her I love her and she doesn't feel the same it would ruin our friendship. And I can't afford to lose her…

"Were here!" She said as she parked the car. Everyone flooded out and went to the door. Miroku opened it for everyone. We went in. It was fancy; a waitress came up with some menu's.

"How many?" She said

"Four." I answered. She nodded and brought us to a table. I sat down in front of Kagome and Sango sat down in front of Miroku.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." She was about to leave, then Kagome called her back.

"Excuse me, does Shippo Fox work here?" Kagome said, I looked at her, who the hell was Shippo? One of her new boyfriends? God how much pain can I guy take from her having twenty million boyfriends!

"Yes he does. Just a second, I go get him for you." The waitress smiled and walked away. We looked at the menu. We picked what we wanted and we were ready to order. Then a little boy about 11 came up to us.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled happily.

"Kagome?" his shocked face turned to a smile, "Kagome! I can't believe it's you!" he ran up to her and hugged her. I felt jealousy rise in me.

"Well you already know Miroku, this is Sango," Sango gave a little wave, "and this is, Inuyasha." I gave a 'feh' and looked away.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Shippo asked. I gulped, Kagome looked at me shocked.

"Oh no, he's my best friend." Kagome smiled at him. Shippo smiled back he took our orders.

….**After Dinner**…

We all got into the car again. This time I sat in front and Miroku sat in back saying stuff about family should sit in front. Family my ass. I still don't know how Kagome could be related to that pervert.

"First you Sango." Kagome said driving onto Kawaii St. where Sango lived. We stopped at her house.

"Thanks for dinner Kagome." She said as she ran to the door. We drove off again, but just down a couple blocks to where Miroku lived. Miroku got out.

"Thanks for dinner Kagome. My mom never ever cooks."

"No problem. Tell Aunt Kitso and Uncle Ato I said hi." With that we drove off again. We pulled up to Bakuru St. where I lived. We drove a couple blocks then turned right into my drive way. I got out and so did Kagome. I looked at her.

"Why are you getting out? Don't you have to go home?"

"Nope. Besides your family is so great! I want to say hi." She ran to the door. Then looked at me. "Hurry up!" She smiled.

I ran up to the door and unlocked it, "Mama I'm home!"

"Oh good, now you have at least 20 pairs of boxes on your bed that I washed and I need you to fold…Oh hello dear!" My mother finally noticed I wasn't alone. She loved having Kagome around, "Dear! Kagome is here too!" he yelled down the hall to my father.

"Oh hello Miss Kagome, how are you doing today?" My father asked smiling down at her.

"Good, you?"

"Have been better, I'm afraid." He sighed

"Why's that?" Kagome said, as my father leaned over to whisper in her ear, of coarse I could hear him, but my mother can't.

"I have no idea what to get my wife." Kagome let out a giggle, and whispered in his ear,

"How about I find out for you?" My father smiled and nodded. My mother just smiled and walked into the kitchen, Kagome followed her.

…**An Hour Later**…

I jumped on my bed for the hundredth time. When the hell is Kagome going to be done talking to my parents? The door opened. I felt some one flop of my king sized bed beside me.

"I love your parents. They're so nice." I turned to her and smiled. The door opened again before I could say anything, we both sat up to see who it was.

"Inuyasha you left your boxers in the bathroom again, I swear if you--" Kagome gave a small wave to the half naked Sesshoumaru, it would seem that he got out of the shower and just put a small towel where he needed it most. He glared at me and walked out.

Kagome and I burst out laughing. After awhile of laughing till our sides hurt we finally stopped. Kagome started to play with my ears,

"So who are going to ask to the 'Snow Ball"? She asked as she scratched behind my ears, it took all of my strength not to shake my leg.

"I don't know. Have you said yes to anyone yet?" I asked back. She started to rub the soft fur on my ears against her face and lips. Now I was officially turned on. I mean what guy wouldn't be?

"Nope. I'm waiting for someone to ask me." My heart felt as if a fucking sword was plunged into it again and again. I could no longer feel her fingers playing with my ears, I couldn't hear anything, and I couldn't feel the warmth her body was giving off from kneeling behind me. I couldn't feel anything except anger and jealousy bubbling inside me.

"You should be getting home." I said in a low voice getting up from my bed and away from her. I walked over to the wall across from me and leaned on it with one hand. Kagome looked at her watch.

"You're right! Thanks, Inuyasha, see you tomorrow!" she ran down the stair s, said good bye to my parents and left. I punch the wall, giving it a nice hole. How could I fall in love with her? Why did I do this to myself? How could I let myself fall in love with the school's most wanted girl?

"How could I not?" I said to myself. She's smart, funny, and nice. She's beautiful inside and out. Her smile is dazzling and she always knows exactly what to say. Her voice is beautiful and her body is even more. I let out a sigh. Tomorrow night was the 'Snow Ball' and I guess I'm going without a date. Nothing different…

…**Tomorrow after School…**

"Oh what am I going to where?" Sango screeched. This time we drove in her car to school and now back. Miroku put on a sly grin.

"You can put on nothing. I don't mind." Sango slapped him hard. And mumbled curses.

"Hey Kagome, whose the lucky guy you're going with?" Looking at the backseat through the rear view mirror where Kagome and I sat.

"Nobody." The car swerved on the road, I held on to Kagome so see wouldn't go flying because none of us had on seat belts. Miroku was holding onto anything he could grab. We swerved to the side of the road and parked. Sango's eyes were as big as saucer. She turned around and looked at Kagome who was holding onto me for dear life.

"Did you just say you didn't yes to ANYBODY?"

"Yes I did say that! God damn it Sango! Were you trying to get us killed over some dumb ass dance!" Kagome screamed at her. Sango shrugged,

"It just surprised me, that's all." She pulled off from the side of the road and drove like nothing happened.

…**That Night… **

I can't believe I got stuck picking up everybody for the dance. I did not volunteer for anything! I adjusted my red long sleeve silk shirt. I dusted off my pants. I picked up a present for Kagome that I made and walked to the garage. I grabbed my sliver Mustang and drove out. I stopped at Miroku's first; he was wears black pants and a purple shirt.

Next was Sango's, she was wearing a long white skirt with a white tube top, she got in next to Miroku in the back since he was her date. The poor girl. Next was Kagome's shrine. She walked out in a red tight dress that stopped at mid thigh, two pieces of cloth was tied around her neck and came together at her waist which showed in between her breasts. I gulped.

She got in and sat down, "Love the dress, Kagome." Sango stated. Kagome smiled at her,

"Thanks, it took me for ever to find matching shawl and shoes."

"What shoes are you wearing?" Sango asked

"You first." Kagome said back, they smiled at each other.

"My hooker heels!" They said at the same time, both lifting there foot to show each other. I got a good view of Kagome's underwear in the process. I started to feel myself blush. We drove off to the school, everyone was already inside.

We walked in, everyone was staring at us. Sango didn't know what to say, but could tell she was nervous, Miroku too. Then Kagome stepped up.

"What kind of dance is this? No one's dancing!" Everyone smiled at her and resumed what they were doing. She smiled at me, "It's a gift."

After 45 minutes of dancing we all sat down. "Oh my god! My feet hurt!" Kagome said taking off her heels. "I with you on that one, sister." Sango said doing the same.

"I'm going to go get a drink, be right back." Kagome got up and walked to the other side of the gym.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to ask Kagome out?" Miroku whispered to me. I looked at him.

"W-Why would I do that?"

"Because you love her."

"What!"

"Quit trying to hide it, because I already know." Miroku gave me a serious look. He did know. Shit. I fiddled with her present.

"She's been gone for along time." Sango stated, really worried. I looked at the exit to the hallway.

"I'll find her." I got up and walked out into the hallway. I looked around; then Kikyo, the school whore, came out of the double doors that lead outside and ran to Yura.

"Guess what I just saw? Kagome and that hot guy Naraku making out!" Kikyo giggled, I felt my anger build up, I heard nothing except there voices.

"Where?" Yura said, giggling too.

"In Naraku's truck; all alone." They both giggled.

How could she? She's knows about Naraku and my past. How could she sink as low as to…? I couldn't even bring myself to picture them. Naraku's hands traveling her body and Kagome trailing kisses down his pale neck as he unties her dress. I punched the wall again leaving a big hole. How could she?

I walked back into the gym. I walked past Sango and Miroku and sat by myself. Kagome walked in 15 minutes later fixing her dress. She walked over to me.

"Why are you here all alone?"

"And why aren't with someone else?"

"What?" Kagome looked puzzled. The bitch.

"You heard me. Why aren't you with Naraku? Are you guys finished already? Wow, he must be lame then, huh?" I let out a cruel laugh.

"Lame at what? What are you talking about? I was in the bathroom." Kagome put her hands on her hips; you could tell she was angry.

"Do you expect me to believe that you weren't with Naraku fucking around? That's a laugh!" I got in her face.

"Are you calling me a whore? You should know me better then that!"

"I thought I knew you too. But I don't think I do. So yes I am calling you a whore." Oh that came out wrong! All wrong! I heard Kagome gasp.

"You know what fine. If you think I'm some whore maybe I should go fuck Naraku slow and hard. Will that make you happy?" She was on the brink of tears. Then Miroku's voice came on the speakers.

"Okay people were going to have a 'Karaoke Christmas Blast'. So come on up!" he walked of and Kagome walked up on stage.

"This one's for my dear Inuyasha. I just hope he gets it." She turned around so the audience saw her back. The music started to play, she turned around…

"_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch._

_You really are a heel_

_You're as cuddly as a cactus _

_You're as charming as an eel _

_Mr. Grinch_

_You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel—"_

Miroku came up to me, "What the hell did you say to her?" He was mad. I didn't answer I just looked back up at her.

"_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch_

_You're hearts an empty hole—_

_You're brain is full of spiders_

_You've got garlic in you're soul_

_Mr. Grinch_

_I wouldn't touch you with a 391/2foot pole"_

She pointed at me with the last line. Why is she doing this?

"_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch_

_You have termites in your smile—_

_You have all the tender sweetness of a sea sick crocodile _

_Mr. Grinch_

_Given the choice between the both of you I'd take the...uh.._

_Sea sick crocodile!"_

She started walking down into the audience with the microphone. And she turned towards me. She came closer and closer with every word.

"_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch_

_You're the king of sinful sots_

_You're hearts a dead tomato with moldy purple spots_

_Mr. Grinch_

_You're a 3 décor sour croat and toad stool sandwich_

_With arsenic sauce—"_

She was in my face now and everyone was watching.

"_You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch_

_With a nausea, super naus_

_You're a crooked, dirty jockey_

_And you drive a crooked heart_

_Mr. Grinch_

_Your soul is an Alpo dump flowing with the most desecratful assortment imaginable _

_Mangled up in tangled up knots!"_

She walked back to the stage, with the music still playing…

"_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch_

_You're a nasty wasty skunk_

_Your heart is full of unwashed socks_

_Your brain is full of gunk_

_Mr. Grinch_

_The three words that best describe you are as follows and I quote_

_Stink!_

_Stank!_

_Stunk-----!"_

The music stopped and there was applause through out the gym. Kagome bowed and walked off. I stood there my mouth agape. She came up to me;

"I think I've said enough." And walked outside. I turned to follow her but someone called my name, I turned around to see Kikyo with Sango and Miroku. They came up to me.

"Kikyo as something to say." Sango said pushing Kikyo up to me. She didn't look at me but at the floor.

"It was a lie."

"What was?" I asked

"The whole thing. Naraku paid me to run into the hallway when you were there and say that so you would get mad. Kagome was really in the bathroom the whole time helping Rin from a bloody nose." Kikyo looked at Miroku. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you may." He said. She left toward Naraku who was sitting by the drinks. I can't believe I yelled at her like that and it wasn't even true. She must think I'm a total ass. I turned to leave, then Miroku called me.

"Inuyasha! You forgetting something?" He handed me my gift. I gave him a smile and ran out the door. Right outside was Kagome sitting on s bench…with Koga. I made sure I wasn't seen.

"Oh Kagome, he's not going to come after you. I mean why love a man with no heart." Koga said as he started getting closer to her. This is my chance. I walked out of the shadows.

"If you don't mind I need to talk to Kagome." Koga growled at me, but got up anyway.

"Meet me inside, my sweet." He said as he went into the gym. I sat down next to Kagome. I looked at her but she refused to look at me. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. It was Kikyo; she was paid by Naraku to make me think that she had seen you and him making out in his truck. I can't believe I believed her. And I'm so sorry." She was now looking at me. She smiled.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. Here." I handed her my present. She took it and looked at it in aw. She opened the top of the small box to reveal a gold rind with a green sphere with two small diamonds on each side. She gasped.

"It's…it's beautiful." She whispered, "I could never accept this." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No it's for you, merry Christmas. Oh and you might want to read it too." She took it out of the ring box and read the inscribed writing from diamond to diamond;

'_Inuyasha Loves Kagome Forever'_

She gasped again as she read it out loud. She looked at me. I couldn't read her eyes and this scared me. My heart has never been open so far. I held my breath. I can't stand rejection. If she rejects me I'll…

"I love you too Inuyasha." I gasped. Before I had a chance to think I felt her lips connect with mine. She tasted like jasmine and sugar. I deepened the kiss by placing my hands around her waist and moving her towards me. She rapped her arms around my neck and started to rub my ears. I nibbled on her bottom lip. I broke away and started trailing hot kisses down her neck. She moaned. I whispered in her ear; "Say it again." I nibbled on her earlobe, she whispered, "I love you my Inuyasha." I shivered at the 'my' part. Then she whispered to me again; "We have an audience." My eyes snapped open as I turned to look at the door along with Kagome.

"Having a nice time, dog boy?" Miroku said smirking. Sango was trying not to giggle. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Can't I guy and his woman have a bit of privacy?"

"Not when you're in a parking lot." Sango giggled. We got in my car and drove Miroku and Sango home. I walked Kagome to the door.

"Thanks for the ring." Kagome said smiling as she kissed me on the cheek.

"So does this mean were going out?" I said anxiously

"Yes I guess it does. Miss. Who and The Grinch dating, won't that be funny?" She giggled she pulled out a long box that had his name on it. "My Christmas present to you."

I took the box and opened it. It was a necklace of blue beads and some teeth on it. I smiled at her. I kissed her on the lips one more time.

"Merry Christmas, my Kagome."

"Merry Christmas, Grinch."

"Hey!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth kag: Tada! Thank u and review! bows

Readers: throws roses

Goth kag: gets hit in the head with a rock Owww

Inu: starts running

Goth kag: Yeah you better run, dog boy!


End file.
